Hunting In New York City
by GremlinGirl
Summary: Dean and Sam travel to NYC to investigate a pair of grisly murders. Unfortunatly for them, their "FBI" investigation catches the eye of Mafia Don Luck Gandor whose hiding a supernatural secret of his own. Will the hunters solve the case or will Luck be agaisnt them during their visit to New York? Read and Review!


So this is just a really random, bad idea I had so I turned it into this. Read and review please so I can better my writing and not produce bad ideas like this anymore.

I do not own either Baccano or Supernatural!

* * *

The morning dawned, the sun shining down on the dark exterior of the Impala that was roaring down the interstate. Inside sat two brothers, Dean and Sam Winchester. Dean was driving; Sam had nodded off a few hours ago. They were traveling to New York City to check out a case involving mysterious deaths in a certain family.

Dean looked across at his younger brother sleeping soundly in the next seat. The two were very accustomed to sleeping on the road, seeing as they had been doing it for almost their entire lives. Sam had his head rested on his shoulder, his brown hair falling over half his face.

Dean smirked a bit and reached for to the radio. Cranking the volume all the way up first, he turned it on to his favorite classic rock n' roll station and let it blast from the speakers. The car was immediately filled with the sounds of Survivor singing Eye Of The Tiger.

Sam woke up startled whipping his head around. He glanced over at Dean who chuckled then started singing along, "It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight!"

Annoyed, Sam turned off the radio and slouched down in his seat. "You're such a child sometimes."

"Aw, come on Sammy. You could try enjoying the music once in a while." Dean complained.

Sam just shook his head and stared at the window. A few minutes passed without any more conversation. Dean focused back in on the road until he saw a sign announcing they were a mile from their destination.

"So, you want to go over the case again, real quick?" he asked Sam.

"Fine." Sam said, still sounding slightly annoyed. "A week ago, a man was found mutilated in his home. Two days later, the same happened to his brother. He has a wife and two children. Also he has a living father and sister. If there is something targeting the family, anyone of them could be next."

"Any clue as to what it might be?" Dean asked.

"It sounds a little like a vengeful spirit, but we're going to have to investigate to know for sure."

"Yeah, of course. I know that." Dean pulled up to a small motel. "So, you want to question the family about it and then go from there."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam agreed. They both stepped out of the car to go check into the motel.

A few hours later they were knocking on the door of the first victim's wife. She opened after a moment. "Can I help you?" she asked. She was a small, dark headed woman, with large brown eyes. They looked up at the two men in suits in slight confusion.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry to disturb you in your time of mourning but we're from the FBI." said Sam. Both he and his brother took out their badges to show her. "We need to ask about your husband."

"If you could just give us a few minutes of your time." Dean added sporting his best sympathetic look.

She nodded and stepped aside so they could enter her home. She led them to her living room, where she sat in the arm chair and the alleged FBI agents sat on the couch.

"I don't know what I can tell you that I haven't already told the police." the woman said nervously.

"We know Ms. Meralli but we have to conduct our own investigation." Dean said.

"I understand." she replied.

"So you were the one that found your husband, correct?" Sam asked.

"Yes. It was awful."

"Can you tell us what he looked like?" Dean asked rather bluntly.

The woman's brown eyes teared up slightly. "He looked like he had been torn apart. Like some wild animal had ripped his skin away."

"I'm sorry that you had to see that." Sam said. "We only have one other question. Did your husband have any enemies alive or dead?"

"I don't know anything about that." Ms. Meralli said a bit too quickly.

Dean looked at her suspiciously but Sam just nodded. Standing up he said, "Thank you for your time. We'll be leaving now." Dean followed him out and to their car. Once they were inside, Dean turned to him with annoyance.

"Couldn't you see she was hiding something?" he asked.

"The woman is really shook up, Dean. I wasn't about to interrogate her." Sam defended himself.

"Well, how else are we supposed to figure out this case?" Dean asked aggravated.

"We'll figure it out." Sam muttered.

"I hope you're right." Dean said and started the car. Then he started driving back to their motel.

Unnoticed to both men, another car began to follow behind them. The car tailed them to their motel, and kept on driving after the driver saw the address. He then made his way back into the city.

He drove up to the Caraggioso and parked in a small alleyway. He went inside the club and knocked on the office door in the back. A man inside let him in and he walked toward the desk where another man sat.

"Hey, Mr. Gandor." he addressed the other sitting there. He had golden eyes and light brown hair that was slicked back except for one stubborn strand that hung over his forehead.

"What is it?" he asked, not even bothering to look up from his paperwork.

"I've got some bad news."

"Bad news? Is another Family encroaching on our territory again?"

"No, boss. It's the FBI."

With that news, he quickly looked up at his subordinate. "What about the FBI?"

"They're here investigating." I happened to be driving past when I saw them by the Meralli's place."

Cursing under his breath, the man stood up and grabbed his coat. He put it on and asked, "Do you know where they're staying?"

"In the Lone Lady Motel."

"That's Martillo territory. I'm going to talk to Firo." He made his way for the door, putting on a fedora before leaving.

Firo Prochainazo sat in a booth at the small café where he'd promised to meet Luck. He picked at a napkin, tearing it into little pieces impatience getting the better of him. Finally, his golden eyed friend walked in the café and made his way over. Smiling, Firo pushed the napkin to the side as his longtime friend sat across from him.

"So what'd you need to discuss with me." Firo asked.

Luck looked around and took his fedora off, setting it to the side. "The FBI's back."

"They never really leave now do they?"

"Yes, but they're here investigating something in my territory, and they're staying in Martillo territory." Luck said.

Before he could reply, the door to the café opened and two men walked in and sat in the booth across from them. They both glanced over to observe the men. One had long, light brown hair. He was tall and lanky but also had some muscle to him. The other was shorter, with short dark brown hair. He was also muscled.

"I wonder if this place serves burgers?" the shorter of the two said loudly waiting for the waitress.

"Why don't you look at the menu and quiet down." the other said. "People are starting to stare." He looked over at Firo and Luck and smiled apologetically.

Firo smiled back then turned to Luck again. "So what's the problem?" he continued as if they hadn't been interrupted. "We're both careful. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"I hope you're right." Luck said. "It just makes me nervous. I don't want to be found out."

They were both whispering now and leaning in across the table. "I understand what you mean Luck but, it's not like anyone can actually hurt us anymore."

"Maybe so, but I don't want to end up in some lab being experimented on."

"That's true." Firo sighed. "Maybe we should retire." This was said half-jokingly.

"I've considered it."

"Really?" Firo looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, I have." Luck looked down. "I never wanted this life anyway. I just want to have a somewhat normal existence from now on."

"I understand, I suppose. But I just can't picture myself doing anything else."

Luck just nodded as the man from the other booth let out a loud, "Yes!" Both men looked over at him.

He raised his hands over his head. "This hamburger is awesome."

"Dean!" the other shouted at the other glancing around. "We are in public, you know."

Dean looked over at Luck and winked. "You should try this, man. It's great."

Luck smiled politely then stood up to go. "I have work to do. You'll look out for them though, right Firo?"

"Of course." Firo smiled at him. Luck gave him a small smile in return, then left.

"I'm going to the john." the loud patron at the next booth announced before standing up and walking to the back of the café. Firo watched him go then turned his eyes to the menu considering on ordering something.

"I'm sorry about him." the other man said catching his attention.

Firo looked up at him then smiled. "No, it's alright."

"No, it's not. He's always like this, no matter where we are." Firo noticed the man seemed annoyed.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Firo asked.

"You have no idea." He rolled his eyes. "I'm Sam, by the way."

"Firo." he introduced himself. "It's great to meet you."

"You too." Sam said looking around the café which wasn't all that crowded.

"You don't sound like you're from around here." Firo commented catching the other's attention again.

"Oh we're not. Actually we're FBI agents investigating an unusual sting of murders in the area. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Firo shook his head. "Sorry, can't help you. But New York's a big place and people get killed here all the time. Fact of life, I guess."

"That's true. But these were especially gruesome killings so we were called in." Sam looked over when Dean came walking back to the table. "If you know anything about them, it would be a big help."

"Like I said, I don't know anything." Firo said standing up. "Have a great day." He walked out of the café and started towards his small apartment. "Well that was easy…" he muttered under his breathe.

Dean and Sam finished eating then drove back to their motel room. Sam opened up his laptop and set to work researching the family in question. Dean lounged around the room playing music and cleaning his favorite gun. A few hours later, Sam said, "I got something."

"What is it?" Dean asked not bothering to get up from where he was stretched across the bed.

"The Maralli's might have connections in the mafia. That means they might have killed somebody that's taking revenge against the family now." Sam informed his older brother.

"Wait, how did you find out about this?" Dean asked, finally standing up to walk over.

"There's a news article on them." Sam answered him.

"I don't know about this, Sammy-boy." Dean shook his head. "Are we sure this wasn't just a regular mafia hit?"

"The way they were killed, it couldn't have been a normal human, Dean."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Even so, how are we going to find out who they might have killed?"

"I don't know." Sam sighed quietly.

"Besides, do we really want to risk our lives saving a bunch of mobsters anyway? Maybe we should just drop this one."

"People could die, Dean." Sam protested.

"Yeah, bad people!"

"Let's think about this. We can't just let them die. It would make us bad. We're hunters, this is our job."

"Fine, let me go talk to the wife again. You can go talk to some people in the bars and such. They'll probably know something if you go to the right ones."

"Fine. Just be gentle with her. She might not actually be involved in this at all." Sam pleaded with his brother. Dean nodded and they went their separate ways.

Dean knocked on the door to Ms. Maralli's house again. He waited for a few moments before the door slowly opened again. She looked out at him before recognition flashed on her face.

"What are you doing back here?" she asked.

"I had a few more questions for you if I can come in." Dean said.

She nodded and let him in going to the kitchen with Dean following her. "I was just making dinner so is it okay if I keep cooking?" she asked.

"That's fine." he said. "I won't be that long."

"Okay, go ahead." She turned her attention to the pot on the stove.

"I know about your husband being in the mafia." Dean stated bluntly.

The woman dropped the spoon into the pot and turned to him with wide eyes. "I don't know anything about that."

"You and I both know it's a lie." Dean said harshly.

"Fine." She started crying a bit. "Maybe I do know a bit. But I swear, I never did anything for him or got involved."

"Look, I don't care about that. I just need to know, did he work with his brother?"

She nodded. "They did hits together."

"Who have they killed recently?" Dean asked.

"I don't know."

"You can't tell me one person. Not one?"

"Well, they did target someone in the Gandor Family. That's all I know though!"

Dean knew she was telling the truth. He thanked her and left the house. He walked out to his car and called Sam. He picked up on the second ring.

"Sammy, where are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm at a club called the Caraggioso. Supposedly it's owned by a Mafia Family. I've been asking around but these people are pretty tight lipped." Sam's voice came over the phone.

"I found out a Family name, but I'm not liking where this is going." Dean complained.

"Well, we can't just leave. Come over here and we'll question people together."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." Dean hung up and drove to the club Sam had told him about.

He walked into the dark interior of the place and saw Sam standing by the bar. Walking over he seated himself and ordered a beer. Sam seated himself beside his older brother.

"Everyone claims not to know anything." Sam said trying to be heard over the noise in the club.

"Well that's not exactly hard to believe." Dean replied.

He let his eyes scan the club. He looked past the people dancing to a small door in the back. A nicely dressed man slipped out and joined in with the crowd. Dean's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He and Sam had to get back there.

Dean paid his bill then got up and left with Sam following close behind. He walked the short stretch from the bar to their Impala. Both settled inside before Dean turned to the youngest of the pair to state his plan.

"Okay so here's what we're going to do. There's a room in the back that we got to get in. If the club's owned by the mob then that's where they would hide out. So we sneak in there, look through their stuff, and check for anything on the supernatural side."

"That's your plan?" Sam asked doubtfully.

"Yeah." Dean said. "We just got to wait for them to close for the night."

"That's the stupidest plan you've ever had." Sam replied banging his head on the car window.

"No it's not! We just have to wait awhile. Trust me this will work."

"Yeah. I'm sure."

They waited for a few more hours until people started clearing out of the bar. When they were certain everyone was gone, they slowly got out of their car and walked back to the door. Dean picked the lock and they walked in, looking around warily.

Dean made his way back to the door while same looked out the window to make sure no one saw them. He opened it slowly and peered inside. "All clear." he said to Sam across the room. Sam nodded and walked over to his brother.

Together the two went into the room, realizing it was an office like area. There was a desk and a few filing cabinets in the back but not much else. Dean immediately walked over and started ruffling through the drawers of the desk. Sam did the same to the filing cabinet.

"I can't find anything in this mess!" Dean complained after a moment. "There's no organization."

"And it would be if you were the one working here?" Sam retorted.

"Shut up."

The two continued looking through the useless papers for a few minutes before they heard a crash as something in the corner randomly fell. Sam saw the flash of a human figure run from the room, but it was so fast he didn't know if he'd actually seen it. "Did you bring the salt?" he asked.

"No, I thought you brought one of the pistols." Dean answered.

"I didn't."

Dean cursed and checked for any type of weapon. He only found his regular gun. He looked over and realized Sam had the same. "Come on. Let's try to get out of here."

"What if we see it?" Sam asked.

"Just shoot at it. It might spook it." Dean answered.

"That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard. You want to scare a ghost?"

"You have a better idea?" Dean asked before starting to leave the room.

The two walked back into the club area of the building completely on guard for anything suspicious. They saw nothing at first so started to walk across the room.

"What are you doing here?" they heard a voice come from the door.

They saw a man had just walked in. The three men stared at each other for a minute. Then, he noticed their guns.

"You here to shoot someone boys?" he asked.

"No, of course not." Sam said lowering the gun to his side. "We were just…"

"Breaking and entering?" the other interrupted. "Yeah, I know."

"Look, this isn't what it looks like." Dean said quickly. "We're FBI."

"FBI?"

"Yes." Sam said. "If you'll let us show you our badges…"

"I don't care to see." The man suddenly pulled out his own gun and pointed it at Sam.

Dean reacted immediately and shot the man through the heart. He fell to the ground bleeding. Sam looked at his brother, horrified. They both ran to stand over the man, a puddle of blood quickly forming around him.

"Dean, you shot a man!" Sam exclaimed.

"I know that, Sam." Dean said just as upset. "But he was going to kill you! What other choice did I have?"

"Not that!" Sam backed away from the body. "He was a living, breathing human being. What are we going to do?"

"Well, I…" Dean trailed off when he saw an odd sight.

The blood that had been leaking from the wound started to return to the body. As if it were being sucked back in. Dean started backing away as the man's chest healed and he stood up in front of the two astounded hunters.

"That wasn't your smartest move, agents." he muttered ominously.

"We're not really FBI!" Sam spluttered.

"What?" asked the man.

"Look we're just hunters. Like that hunt supernatural things like ghosts and demons." Dean explained quickly wondering what this man was.

"Those things are real?"

"Very real." Sam answered him.

"Okay, I'm sorry about shooting you." Dean said catching the man's attention. "I'm Dean and that's my little brother Sam. I was just trying to protect him."

The brothers watched the strange man warily. Finally, he nodded and hit the light switch. "No harm, no foul. I'm Luck."

Both breathed a sigh of relief. Then remembered what they were running for in the first place. Quickly, they glanced around. It wasn't cold anymore and there wasn't any sign of a ghost being there.

"What are you doing here if you're hunting ghost?" Luck suddenly asked to get their attention back.

"We think there's a ghost in this city targeting mafia members." Sam answered him.

"Why would you think that?" Luck asked suspiciously.

"The Meralli murders." Sam answered.

Luck just stared at them before laughing lightly. "You think they were killed by a ghost?"

"We're not crazy." Dean defended. "The signs are all there."

"I think you're mistaken." Luck said quietly, a small smile still on his face.

"We've been doing this our whole lives!" Dean almost yelled. "It's pretty obvious."

Luck shook his head. "You're not FBI, so I guess I'll tell you. I ordered those murders."

"You?" Sam asked. "You're in the mafia."

"Yes. My brother is the one who actually did it."

"Your brother?" Dean asked.

"If your brother did that then he must be…" Sam trailed off.

"A monster?" Luck suggested. "Yes, he is in a sense. But he really is a nice guy. He's happily married too."

Sam cringed a bit at the thought of an actual human being able to do something so horrific. Dean glanced over at him then back at Luck.

"So that leaves one question. What are you?" he asked.

"I don't know. You tell me." Luck said.

"I shot you in the heart and you stood up like nothing happened. I've never seen a man be able to do that before." Dean accused.

"I'm human I swear." Luck said. "I just can't die."

"You mean like an immortal?" Sam chimed in.

"Exactly." Luck confirmed with a small smirk.

"Immortal?" Dean asked.

"If you're ever in New York again, I might tell you the story. But for now, you might want to be going. I've got the Camorra watching out for you two and they can get pretty violent. You seem like nice boys so I'm going to let you go to do whatever you were doing before."

Both just stared at the Mafioso before slowly walking toward the door. Luck moved out of their way. They went back to their car and quickly drove off.

Dean turned toward his brother. "So you know about these immortals?"

"Just from a book I read a while back." Sam answered. "Basically no matter what you do, they can't die. Except, they can be absorbed by another immortal."

"Are they dangerous?" Dean asked seriously.

"Well, Dean, they're human like me or you with emotions and everything. A human can be dangerous and so can they, but most don't go around killing people from what I've read."

"I hope you're right Sammy. And I also hope we don't run into another one anytime soon."

"I agree with you there."

The Impala drove off into the night, heading out of New York City. Both brothers planned to never come back.

Luck closed the door to the bar and turned to see his adopted brother, Claire leaning on the opposite wall. They stared at each other for a minute before Claire flashed his trademark grin.

"So, Luck, you let them go." he announced.

"Yeah what about it?" Luck asked looking down at the bullet hole in his suit in annoyance.

"Well, they shot you, found out you were in the mafia and immortal, and also learned of a hit that you ordered. You weren't being very careful, by the way." Claire smirked when Luck glared at him slightly. "Now I just want to know why you let them go?"

Luck sighed before replying. "I thought they were nice guys that were doing this world a good service. Maybe I just felt bad for them. I don't know."

"Why should you care?"

"I'm not heartless Claire!" Luck almost shouted. "I don't want to kill every person I meet."

"You never were cut out for this life." Claire said thoughtfully. "Come on, let's have a drink and forget that this ever happened."

Luck nodded agreeing with this idea wholeheartedly. He and Claire both walked to the and poured themselves a drink. The rest of the night was spent drinking and making small talk between two immortal brothers.

* * *

Okay, so that ending was the worst part if I do say so myself. Which I do. So if you read this thank you and it would be very much appreciated if you leave a review also.


End file.
